Gone
by takenmysanity
Summary: Life sucks sometimes. Flat out!
1. 1

**I really have no idea what I'm doing with this, but I've been working on it for like the last few hours... Just thoughts I guess...Its basicially going to be a one-shot..nothing more.**

**

* * *

**

All I remember is people yelling my name. I couldn't see them. I couldn't see anything. Confused? I bet so. Let me take you back about...an hour or so.

_"Eli, what the hell did you do?" my mom yelled at me. She was always so up in my face with everything. "I didn't do shit!" I lie. "Eli, your lying! Let me see your arm! NOW!" Maybe yes, she was my mother but still...I wasn't going to listen. She stood there, with her hands on her hips glaring at me. She stepped closer to me and grabbed at my arm, only to have me pull back even more. "Elijah NOW!" She wasn't going to see. She doesn't understand. At all. She never will. I turned and ran up the stairs. Of course she decided to follow me. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. "Eli, don't make me call your dad!" Is she really threatining me?"What the fuck is he going to do? Ground me? Beat me? It's all happened before mom!" Nothing new was going to happen. It's always the same. "Please baby boy, stop. What about Clare?" _

_I froze. Clare. She had no idea. What would she say if she found out? She would never talk to me again. I can't put her through all that. But I had no choice. "You know it will kill her." Seriously! "Thanks mom. That makes me feel so much better!" And still, she doesn't get it. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." No she wasn't. She meant what she said. She's just trying to suck up and make me feel bad about everything. _

_The only thing I could think of ws the look on Clare's face if she knew. I walked to my bathroom and slammed the door shut. It was only a matter of time before my mom would walk away. "Eli, what are you doing?" I stayed silent. "ELIJAH! ANSWER ME!" Does she ever shut up? "Go away!" I pulled up my sleeve and ran my fingers over the cuts. What was I doing to myself? It was going to end in one of two ways. I could stop, and live in hell for the rest of my life. Faking a smile. Or I could end it here and now. My train of thought was cut short when my mom started banging on my door. I looked up in the mirror, I looked dead. My color was drained, and my eyes were dull. My mom continued to beat on my door yelling for me to open it. I looked down at the sink, comtemplating on whether or not to pick it up. I did. I took the razor bewteen my fingers and glided it across my wrist. Everything after that was a blur._

And now here I was. People kept yelling my name and I only recognized one. Clare. She muttered something along the lines of, "please, don't leave me." I wanted to open my eyes and tell her I loved her. I knew this wasn't going to end how she wanted. But I can't go back and change it now. I felt someone grab my hand, and hold tight. I knew it was Clare. Her hands were so soft. "I love you Eli" was the last thing I heard, and all the screams stopped.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I never thought I'd see you this soon." I knew that voice. I opened my eyes to see who it was. A tall girl stepped around a tree and my mouth dropped. I was speechless. "Julia..."

* * *

**alright, im done. fail? possible. I really dont care though... reviews would be nice. they might just cheer me up.**


	2. 2

**Well, because I've been told to write more.. I decided..why the hell not. But after this, its going to be done. I don't want this particular story to go any further. So...here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Julia. Was I? No, I can't be. "You look suprised Eli.." Well of course, I didn't know I'd die. "Jules, am I..." She cut me off. "Dead? Almost. Why Eli?" The look in her eyes, I couldn't lie to her. "I don't know. I had too many thoughts going through my head. And plus, I missed you. Yes, I love Clare dearly.. But I love you too Julia." She walked closer to me, and grabbed my hand. It felt so _real_. I missed her touch. "Eli, I'm always with you. You know that." All I could do was cry. "I know that, but I just.. I couldn't take it anymore. I was loosing my mind. Everywhere I looked, I saw you. Everything reminded me of you. Do you know how hard it was to constantly be reminded that it was all my fault, and there was nothing I could do to change it?" I looked up at her, and tears started falling from her eyes. "It wasn't your fault Eli. Please stop thining that." Even now, she was so sweet, in a way. "But it was my fault Julia. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If I didn't, I would have still had you." My tears had stopped. "Eli, I love you so much. But you can't just throw your life away. Clare needs you, and you need her. Your a mess. Anyone can see that." She was right, but I can't change it now. "But Julia, I"m...dead." She let go of my hand and started walking away. "I said _almost_. You have another chance. I wish I could keep you forever, but I can't." I was so confused. "Then, why..." She cut me off again, and came up behind me. Her breath on my neck was so..warm. "I don't know why, but don't mess it up this time. Please." I turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Eli, so much." And she was gone.

The screams where back. They were so loud. Clare still had ahold of hand and was yelling as loud as she could. I opened my eyes slightly, her eyes were blood shot from crying so hard. "Clare..." I managed to get out. She looked down at me and cried even harder. "Eli, why? What were you thinking?" I couldn't answer her. Not yet. "I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I love you Clare."

* * *

**FAIL! EPIC FAIL! But hell, it was asked for..so here you go. Now I write no more to this xD**


End file.
